


Deus Vult [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [37]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Ritual Sex, Zuko and his obvious Issues, Zuko praises the sun a bit too hard, suck it Icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Sunlight pours in from a skylight in the ceiling, and Zuko tilts his face up to its gentle warmth before speaking.“Agni, I've come to offer a favor.”
Relationships: Agni/Zuko
Series: AtLA Podfics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 6





	Deus Vult [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deus Vult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032711) by [kotosk (Kotosk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk), [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin). 



> Thank you so much Kotosk for giving me permission to record this! I had so much fun making this, I love getting opportunities to try out new editing techniques. I'm beginning to think Agni is one of my favourite characters for this, I've voiced Agni before, in my [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748055) of [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132179) by [Haicrescendo](https://sword-and-stars.tumblr.com/), and it's just a lot of fun to play around with.

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/okzwyt689s4wubn/Deus_Vult.mp3/file)

[Speech only](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4d1pfavohyc6r30/Deus+Vult+-+speech+only.mp3/file) \- no music or sound effects

[Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/deus-vult/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you liked this fic, please let the authors know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032711), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), please come say hi, talk to me about AtLA, or request a fic for me to record in the future!
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Mojave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIH87rMZoY4) by the Afro Celt Sound System (I've been lowkey wanting to use something of theirs in a podfic for ages)


End file.
